The present invention relates to acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles for magnetic recording having high coercive force, high saturation magnetization, excellent stability against oxidation and excellent S.F.D. (Switching Field Distribution), and further having good dispersibility ascribed to excellent wetting property and deagglomeration property with respect to a binder, in particular, a binder containing a resin having an acid functional group, or a large specific surface area, and a method of producing such particles.
With the recent development of smaller-sized and ligther-weight magnetic recording apparatuses, the necessity for a recording medium having a higher performance such as a magnetic tape and a magnetic disk has been increasing more and more. In other words, a magnetic recording medium is required to have a higher recording density, higher output characteristic, in particular, an improved frequency characteristic and a lowered noise level.
The properties in which magnetic particles are required to have in order to satisfy the above-described demands on a magnetic recording medium, particularly, magnetic characteristics are a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization.
Magnetic particles suitable for high-output and high-density recording, namely, magnetic particles having a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization have recently been developed rapidly. As magnetic particles having such characteristics, acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles obtained by heat-treating acicular goethite particles or acicular hematite particles in a reducing gas are known and put to practical use.
The coercive force of acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles is dependent on the shapes of the particles, in particular, to the aspect ratio (major axis:minor axis) and has a tendency of aggrandizing with the increase in the aspect ratio (major axis:minor axis). The saturation magnetization has a tendency of increasing with the acceleration of reduction by raising the reducing temperature. The coercive force and the saturation magnetization have reverse correlation. That is, with the progress of reduction, the saturation magnetization is enhanced but the shapes of the particles are collapsed, thereby reducing the coercive force. Thus, acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles having both high coercive force and large saturation magnetization are strongly demanded.
Acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles having a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization are very unstable. More specifically, since the acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles used for a magnetic recording medium are very fine particles having a particle size of not more than 1 .mu.m, the surface activity of the particles is so large that when they are taken out into air after reduction, they rapidly react with the oxygen in air to ignite and release heat. In addition, the oxidation reaction converts these particles into oxides, thereby greatly reducing the magnetic characteristics, in particular, the saturation magnetization, so that it is impossible to obtain acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles having a large saturation magnetization which is an objective of the present invention. For these reasons, acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles having excellent stability against oxidation are strongly demanded.
There is no end to the recent demand for the improvement of the properties of acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles. In addition to a high coercive force, a larger saturation magnetization, an excellent stability against oxidation, and an excellent S.F.D. (Switching Field Distribution) is strongly demanded. This fact is clear from the descriptions in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 63.26821 (1988): "FIG. 1 shows the relationship between the S.F.D. value, and the recording and reproducing output of the above-described magnetic disc. . . . The relationship between the S.F.D. value, and the recording and reproducing output is linear, as is obvious from FIG. 1, which proves that the use of ferromagnetic particles having a small S.F.D. value enhances the recording and reproducing output. That is, in order to increase the recording and reproducing output, the S.F.D. value is preferably as small as possible. In order to obtain a higher output more than the ordinary one, it is necessary that the S.F.D. value is not more than 0.6."
It is pointed out that a resin having an OH group, which has conventionally been widely used as a resin for magnetic recording media is disadvantageous in that the resin needs to contain a large amount of dispersant in order to disperse magnetic particles in a binder and, as a result, the dispersant remaining in the coated film has influence on the surface properties of the coated film such as viscosity, which causes a defect in operation due to a change in the ambient temperature or the like. To solve this problem, the recent tendency is to reduce the amount of dispersant mixed with a binder as much as possible or not used, and various investigations have been made on the kind of the resin, the surface properties of magnetic particles, etc. As the resin, a resin having a COOH group or an SO.sub.4 Na group has been put to use in place of the resin having an OH group, and as to the magnetic particles, the improvement of the wetting property and the deagglomeration property with respect to the resin having an acid functional group such as a COOH group, an SO.sub.4 Na group, etc. is strongly demanded in order to enhance the dispersibility of a binder.
It is known that the noise level of a magnetic recording medium has a tendency of lowering in proportion to the specific surface area of acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles. This phenomenon is shown in, for example, "FIG. 1" of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 58-159231 (1983).
"FIG. 1" shows the relationship between the noise level of a magnetic tape produced from magnetic metal particles and the specific surface area of the particles used. The noise level linearly lowers with the increase in the specific surface area of the particles. Acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles are, therefore, strongly required to have as large a specific surface area as possible.
Various attempts have heretofore been made to improve the properties of acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles. For example, the following methods are known: a method of coating starting material particles such as acicular goethite particles and acicular hematite particles with a cobalt compound in advance and thereafter heat-treating the particles in a reducing atmosphere [Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 54-122664 (1979) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-55203 (1983)]; a method of coating starting material particles with a boron compound in advance and thereafter heat-treating the particles in a reducing atmosphere [Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 57-57459 (1982), Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-42832 (1979), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 58-48611 (1983), 58-46607 (1983), 59-32881 (1984), 59-5603 (1984), 61-174304 (1986), 61-186410 (1986) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-32881 (1984 )]; and a method of coating starting material particles with a water soluble boron compound and the water-soluble salts of Al, Cr, Ge, Nd and the like in advance, and thereafter heat-treating the particles in a reducing atmosphere [Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 61-186410 (1986)].
Acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles having a high coercive force, a large saturation magnetization, an excellent stability against oxidation and an excellent S.F.D. are now in the strongest demand, but no acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles having all these properties together have been produced by any known method.
More specifically, although acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles having a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization are generally obtained by the above-described known methods, for example, the stability of saturation magnetization of the acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles produced by the process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 58.46607 (1983) is about 10 to 30%, and the stability of saturation magnetization of the acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles produced by the process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 59-5603 (1984) is about 15%, both being insufficient. The S.F.D. of the conventional acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles are also unsatisfactory as will be described later.
Accordingly, acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles which have a high coercive force, a high saturation magnetization, an excellent stability against oxidation and an excellent S.F.D., and further have a good dispersibility ascribed to excellent wetting property and deagglomeration property with respect to a binder, in particular, a binder containing a resin having an acid functional group, or a large specific surface area in addition to the above properties are strongly demanded.
As a result of studies undertaken by the present inventors in order to meet such demand, it has been found that acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles containing 1.5 to 10 mol % of B based on Fe (calculated as B) and 1.5 to 10 mol % of Co based on Fe (calculated as Co) in the vicinity of the surfaces of the particles which are produced by coating the surfaces of acicular goethite particles with a boron compound and a cobalt compound, heat-treating the thus obtained particles in a temperature range of 300.degree. to 600.degree. C. to obtain acicular hematite particles coated with a boron oxide and a cobalt oxide, and heat-treating the thus obtained acicular hematite particles in a temperature range of 300.degree. to 500.degree. C. in a reducing atmosphere, have a high coercive force, a large saturation magnetization, an excellent stability against oxidation and an excellent S.F.D.
It has also been found that by coating the surfaces of the acicular goethite particles further with an aluminum compound and/or a nickel compound so that 1.0 to 10 mol % of Al based on Fe (calculated as Al) and/or 0.3 to 10 mol % of Ni based on Fe (calculated as Ni) in addition to B and Co described above is contained in the vicinity of the surfaces of the acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles, the thus obtained acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles have a good dispersibility ascribed to excellent wetting property and deagglomeration property with respect to a binder, in particular, a binder containing a resin having an acid functional group in addition to the above properties.
It has also been found that by coating the surfaces of the acicular goethite particles further with a silicon compound so that Si in amount of 1.0 to 10 mol % of SiO.sub.2 based on Fe (calculated as SiO.sub.2) in addition to B and Co described above are contained in the vicinity of the surfaces of the acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles, the thus obtained acicular magnetic iron based alloy particles obtained have a large specific surface area in addition to the above properties.
The present invention has been made on the basis of these findings.